


The Sacrifice Of True Reality

by YuukiMashiba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Treason
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiMashiba/pseuds/YuukiMashiba
Summary: Esta historia sera solo un pequeño one-shot.Tal vez lo divida en dos partes o sea unico aun no lo se bien.La narracion es desde la perspectiva de Mikasa.Es un Ereri ante todo.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3
Collections: Shingeki no kyojin BL





	The Sacrifice Of True Reality

**Author's Note:**

> "Y con esto les dejo esta hermosa historia que salio de mi mente y espero que sea de agrado ya que tarde un poco en terminarla pero aqui esta el resultado."

_Me lamento cada día de mi vida, pero creo que fue lo mejor._

_Ame siempre a una persona, a ese muchacho que me robo mi corazón y me hizo sentir la mujer más amada del mundo, aunque viendo la realidad nunca estaremos juntos. Solo me queda verlo agarrado de la mano de otro; teniendo que estar en esta reunión familiar, y anunciando su compromiso de matrimonio, una boda que se realizara y parecen muy felices; yo lo soy por él, pero en el fondo de mi corazón y mi alma algo se quiebra de nuevo; mi hija esta feliz con la pareja de él._

_Me retire a mi habitación, para sentarme en la orilla de la cama y ver hacia la ventana, para atesorar en secreto un recuerdo valioso; juramos encontrarnos y ser felices en nuestras próximas vidas. La cruel realidad fue que te espere hace mucho tiempo, casi 30 años para ser exactos, perdiéndome la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más, para cumplir nuestra promesa, una que nunca llego._

_Por eso adopte a un niño, aun pequeño que me necesitaba en esos momento, después de haber perdido de una forma cruel a su madre, tuve el valor para hacerlo; ese pequeño me lleno de alegría y poco a poco el cariño llego, fui su segunda madre y el mi primer hijo, no de sangre, pero mi hijo._

_Era difícil la época y más para una mujer soltera en ese entonces, pero con mi condición y mi trabajo salimos adelante y a pesar de que me dedique a cuidarlo y ayudarlo, como a prepararlo para sus estudios, y ser un buen hombre, me importó mucho llegar cansada y agotada, trabaje turnos extra para pagarle su escuela, vestuario y alimentarlo como una madre puede hacer; y todo eso valió la pena al verlo graduado y cumpliendo su sueño de ser alguien importante._

_Nos mudamos una vez empezó a tener éxito y más porque yo empecé a enfermar, no era grave pero no me quería dejar sola y a pesar de que mi hijo tuviese una novia; su linda y preciosa novia era tan amable, tan cálida, que no le importó que viviera con ellos, todo lo contrario y al saber que era gratificante, la ayudaba también, aunque mi hijo se opusiera._

_Pero esos momentos dieron frutos al verlo casado en ese día tan especial y verlos juntos como felices._

_Que recuerdos aquellos, eso me hacía olvidar mi difícil pasado, donde antes debíamos sobrevivir para sentirnos vivos y no ser igual que los demás, en esos muros._

_Pero no nos desviemos, la felicidad llego para ellos al enterarse que iban a ser papás, eso me alegro y aunque nunca fui mamá, como ella, lo fui de otra forma; tuvimos que informarnos y pedir ayuda a unas vecinas, como amigas de la familia, exactamente las madres de sus amigos; fueron meses duros, por los cambios que tuvo mi nuera y mi hijo, pobre de él y yo bueno me aparte cuando debían ser ellos, pero ahí estaba para ayudarlos en los que se pudiera._

_Me toco viajar y visitar a un pariente que tenía cuando paso el nacimiento, me lo perdí pero al regresar solo tenía en mente conocer a mi nieto._

_Mi felicidad duro poco, en el momento en que me lo presentaron, ese día mi nuera estaba con él bebe en brazos, sonriendo y sentada en una banca que había en la casa afuera, en el jardín, era primavera y las flores de cerezo estaban hermosas. (imaginen que es Eren)  
_

_Al acercarme para conocer a mi nieto, todos era felicidad por dentro, aunque no lo demostrará, y al verlo algo se rompió en mí; su cabello, el color de sus ojitos al abrirse y verme, de un color verde-dorado, y la sonrisa que me dio, tu sonrisa que recuerdo bien como tu mirar, llore por primera vez en tanto tiempo, y al tenerte en mis brazos, mi hijo salió y sé que pensaron que fue la emoción de tener un nieto, pero la realidad era otra, que mi corazón se terminó rompiendo._

_Desde ese día, durante los años que vinieron te vi crecer; pasabas conmigo mucho tiempo, que dolía pero aún recuerdo mis palabras que te dije una vez que me hacías preguntas acerca de algo que no recuerdo bien, pero esas palabras si:_

**_"El atesorar a una persona, no solo era un deber, solo bastaba con amarlo y quererlo por siempre"_ **

_Y si recuerdo bien la sonrisa que me dedicaste, esas sonrisas que adoraba y aun las tengo en mente a pesar de que con el tiempo cambiaste, dejando de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, para pasarlo con tus amigos, con tus cosas y tus problemas y en las reuniones te podía ver o en la hora del desayuno, o la cena._

_Hasta el día que te acercarte y cambio un poco las cosas._

_**Flash Back**._

_➖¡_ _Abuelita!-dándole un abrazo tierno y cálido._

_➖¿_ _Que sucede Eren?-algo extrañada._

_➖¿_ _Que haces cuando te gusta una persona?-con esa mirada curiosa que siempre tenía-¿pero amas a alguien y no puedes estar con ella?._

_➖_ _Si te gusta-pensando bien en que decirle y notando su curiosidad así que sería bueno decirle algo que entendiera bien-bueno... depende de muchas cosas y también del porque no pueden estar juntas aunque se amen._

_➖_ _Pero...si es imposible-con ese tono preocupado._

_➖_ _Solo queda intentar ser feliz de otro modo-suspirando para apartarlo con cuidado y sonreírle tiernamente pero con amor-Siempre lo guardas ese amor en tu corazón velando por esa persona y deseándole su felicidad, pero dándote a la vez la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más, para darte cuenta si tu amor por esa persona es demasiado fuerte pero intentando llegar querer a la otra, sin dañar a nadie._

_➖¡_ _Gracias abuelita!-contento y feliz-Nos vemos en la cena._

**_Fin del Flash Back._ **

_Y creo que ahora entiendo mis propias palabras después de tantos años._

**_(.......)_ **

_El tiempo pasa volando, siendo tarde y de no ser porque escucho como tocan, y con un adelante, se abre la puerta y veo entrar a cierta persona, te veo entrar y a tu lado ese joven con el que te vas a casar, se me hace familiar, pero no recuerdo de donde y se me acercan ambos._

_➖_ _Abuelita-sonriendo despreocupadamente-Te presento a Rivaille....Levi Ackerman. Y Levi ella es mi abuela Mikasa_ _._

_➖_ _Un gusto señora-haciendo una reverencia algo tranquilo._

_➖_ _Igual-recordando ese nombre y no se notó pero sé que el si se dio cuenta._

_➖_ _Eren me gustaría hablar a solas con tu abuelita-usando ese tono amoroso-¡Quisiera conocerla mejor!._

_➖¡_ _Claro!-sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla-Si mi abuelita no tiene ningún inconveniente._

_➖_ _Descuida Eren-con ese tono serio pero tranquilo que uso con él y con sus papas-no tengo ningún problema._

_Sé que eres tú ahora; el capitán y el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad; que ironía, recordarte ahora y reconocerte en este preciso momento con tu apariencia infantil como juvenil y como el sale, nos quedamos solos._

_➖¡_ _Hola!....¡Mikasa!-serio y frio en su tono de voz-Dime como te trata la vida._

_➖_ _Me trata bien aunque no lo creas-usando ese tono como el-¿Y a ti?_

_➖¿_ _A mi?!-pensativo y cruzándose de brazos pero sonriendo al verla a los ojos-¡De maravilla!. Pero es extraño no crees... que alguien como yo... que fui un ladrón como asesino, luego capitán con el título "del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", siendo familiar tuyo...¡ahora sea el prometido y futuro esposo de "la esperanza de la humanidad" y de alguien que fue el portador del poder de Titán!._

_➖¡_ _Es por el dinero verdad!-me levante enojada pensando que era por eso-si es así te..._

_➖¡_ _Tranquila!-aun con su sonrisa sincera-¡Amo a Eren y nunca lo haría por el dinero, eso no importa, ya que soy muy rico, y eso no me interesa en absoluto!._

_➖_ _No_ _lo entiendo-mirándolo confundida-¿Porque Eren?_

_➖_ _Te lo diré para saciar tus dudas-sentándola y sentándose el aun lado-Desde que conocí a Eren, quede cautivado por su forma de ser, y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar hasta al punto de llegar a amarlo, pero tú estabas ahí y aun no entiendo cómo se enamoró de ti. Estuve aguantando todo hasta la guerra donde moriste y nosotros sobrevivimos... bueno fuimos pocos... pero unos de esos sobrevivientes fue Eren ya que no murió como creíamos que lo haría._

_➖_ _E-Eso...es imposible-incrédula._

_➖_ _Al final es algo que no sabremos porque la loca murió...y muchos no comprendía el poder de Titán-muy serio pero debía ir al grano ante todo-Él se quedó solo, pero ahí estaba yo, fui su apoyo emocional como su consuelo...._

_➖_ _L-Lo entiendo-procesándolo-Eren perdió a muchos amigos y me perdió a mí....y como tú eras la persona que el admiraba y su capitán..._

_➖_ _¡Creo que no comprendes!-levantándose._

_➖_ _Si lo hago-a la defensiva pero noto algo extraño en su mirar._

_➖_ _No lo entiendes en lo absoluto... pero fue un error mío no explicarlo bien desde un principio y es mejor que sepas toda la verdad de una buena vez-siendo serio ahora-¡Tu amabas a Eren pero el a ti no!._

_➖_ _¡Mientes!-sin creérselo._

_➖_ _Solo dime porque si él te amara como tu dices o como piensas tu... decidiera acostarse conmigo cuando él te amaba supuestamente-encarando la verdad por fin-El, solo hecho de prometerme amor eterno en el pasado donde consumamos muchas noches ese amor que floreció y fue sincero. Tú fuiste superficial, solo apariencia, pura atracción... yo llegue a su corazón, a su alma y a su ser mismo, porque al final de nuestros días juramos ante al mar que nos volveríamos a encontrar y ser felices de nuevo._

_➖¡_ _Eso es una vil mentira!-con lágrimas en los ojos._

_➖_ _No es ninguna mentira, ya que él te hizo creer que te amaba, porque en realidad-cansado de discutir y terminaría de una buena vez por todas con eso-el sentía lastima de ti, esas la verdad. En esta vida nos encontramos, nos declaramos nuestro amor, porque ambos nos recordábamos y lo recibí como el a mí con los brazos abierto, aunque mi madre se opusiera a lo nuestro, el demostró su amor hacia mi haciéndola cambiar de opinión y aceptándolo._

_Estaba llorando al escuchar todo eso, porque me costaba creerlo, es así de sencillo._

_➖_ _Otra cosa que se me olvidaba decirte es que Eren recuerda todo como yo-suspirando-Y si te preguntas soy yo el que se casa con Eren como espero un hijo suyo. Soy un doncel y eso lo agradezco porque puedo darle una familia como siempre quisimos._

_➖_ _¡Eres un maldito!-mirándolo dolida al verlo restregarme todo esto._

_➖_ _Si gritas Eren vendrá y pensara que me haces algo malo si te ve así y te ganarás su odio-siendo lógico-Solo fingir te queda en este momento._

_Y lo dijo en el momento en que Eren entraba como si nada._

_➖¿_ _Que sucedió?-viéndolos a los dos confundido._

_➖_ _E-Es...que...me...puse...sentimental-limpiándose las lágrimas._

_➖_ _Y-Ya veo-preocupado-Y aceptas a Levi como mi pareja._

_➖¡_ _Claro que si lo acepto!-levantándose para abrazarlo disimuladamente pero susurrándole en el oído-Si lastimas a Eren te mato._

_➖¡_ _Como si pudieras hacerlo!-susurrándole para separarse con cuidado y volteando se encaminó y abrazo a su amado apropósito-Eren me cae bien tu abuela._

_Se despidieron de mí y los vi salir contentos,mientras que yo quede deztrozada más de lo que estaba al saber la verdad; porque ahora sabía que el amor que le tenía a Eren, mi amor sincero no era correspondido de la misma manera y eso dolía; aunque no lo quisiera aceptar ese enano no tiene la culpa de nada, pero eso es algo que nunca diré, porque sé que ambos nos enamoramos de la misma persona pero uno solo puede tener su amor, y el gano su amor, pero yo obtuve algo más en compensación a algo que nunca seria y lo agradezco de corazón,tener a mi hijo, fue lo mejor, aunque perdiera años de mi vida esperando algo que nunca seria.  
_

**(........)**

_Y afuera dos personas se sonreían tiernamente mientras se declaraban amor una y otra vez, como adorando la vida que pronto nacería y los llenaria de mas alegría._

**_Fin_ **


End file.
